When Destiny Calls: Trunks Saga
by SailorStar9
Summary: Currently splitting this into different books, and the first book, Trunks Saga.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: I'm trying my hand with a DBZ/SM fic here. Any OCC-ness and Mary-Sueness is regretted.

Plot summary: Ami was supposed to be the protected, not the protector. Apparently, Selene had screwed up and had forced the Child to guard her descendant. Thus, three years after Chaos, Ami was pulled from cybernetic sleep by Hermes. The Messenger God reveals a shocking truth: Ami was not only the Senshi of Mercury, she was also the Child of the Eternal Dragon. Ami was sent to Mirai Trucks' time to fulfil her true destiny. Pairing: Trunks/Ami, obviously.

BTW: Crystal Tokyo will be formed when Ami's away.

SailorStar9: Ami is the one who gets the guy. Deal with it! Expect Mina and Usagi jealousy in future chapters.

Disclaimers: Me own nothing. Heck, not even the pairing is original.

Prologue: The Reawakening of the Child of the Eternal Dragon

* * *

It was common knowledge that the Eternal Dragon could only be called forth when all seven Black Star Dragonballs were assembled. And once the Eternal Dragon granted a whish, one must wait for seven years for all seven Black Star Dragonballs to reappear.

However, there was a much less known fact about the Child of the Eternal Dragon.

It was said that after every two millennia, a child would be born with the mark of the Eternal Dragon on her back.

This child would be bestowed with immense regenerative powers. There was a rumor that once this child's heart was eaten, one would gain immortality. Not only that once the child merges her powers with the Eternal Dragon, the wishes that were once beyond the Eternal Dragon's capabilities could be granted.

The fortunate thing, nobody actually knew about the Child and the secret was kept for as long as the Dragonballs ever existed.

Eons later, the Child of the Eternal Dragon resurfaced, as Mizuno Ami; Super Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Right now…

Using his winged sandals, Hermes flew towards the crystallized Tokyo to find his descendent.

Finally hovering before a frozen ice chamber, he waved his Caduceus and the ice shattered, leaving a floating Mizuno Ami at its wake.

Seconds ticked by and Ami opened her eyes,

Her bright azure eyes then focused on the Messenger God before her.

"Hermes-sama?" she inquired,

The god nodded.

"Correct, little one." He answered,

Leading her out of the crystallized Tokyo, Hermes proceeded to explain the reason why she was awakened before the rest.

After his explanation, Ami's eyes widened in astonishment. She could not believe that she was the Chosen One.

"Why me? Why isn't it Usagi?" she asked.

"My child, this has nothing to do with being a Sailor Senshi. The Fates had already foreseen this would happen. The mark on your back proves it"

Ami nodded slowly as she turned to look at her back. Indeed, there was a tattoo of a coiling green dragon on her upper back.

"Fret no longer child. You're destined to be the Child of the Eternal Dragon." Hermes replied.

Then, he quoted, "Looks are deceiving, inner beauty is the main virtue of the Child of the Eternal Dragon."

"A kind and gentle heart is what makes the Child of the Eternal Dragon." Hermes added.

Ami nodded, still unsure.

"Come child. Chronos is waiting for us at the Gates of Time." Hermes chided her.

Ami nodded mutely and followed the God.

Once at the Time Gates, Ami and Hermes were met promptly by the God of Time himself.

"I see you've finally brought the Child of the Eternal Dragon, Hermes." Chronos answered gruffly.

The God of Messengers nodded.

"Yes I did, Chronos. But my little descendent has trouble taking in the fact that she is the Chosen One, and not the Moon child." Hermes added.

"I see." Chronos nodded in thought.

With one wave of his massive hand, Chronos showed a broad stream of timelines before the duo.

"Watch, little one and see what the past held." He remarked.

Ami saw the Eternal Dragon and a bright ball of light emerging from it. The light sphere traveled around the Eternal Dragon and flew up, disappearing into thin air.

The sphere then reappeared inSelene's open palm. Smirking, the Moon Goddess then sent the light orb into a separate dimension.

"That orb of light, little one." Chronos added, looking down at Ami.

"Is you." He finished.

Ami took in a breath and finally nodded.

"I understand." She replied firmly.

"Good." Chronos added gruffly.

"Off you go, to fulfill your destiny." He finished, waving a hand.

* * *

Ami immediately fall into her home dimension.

The trouble was, she had fallen almost three hundred feet from the ground.

Instinct taking over, a pair of huge angel wings appeared from her back, slowing down her fall. Nearing the ground, the wings gave one huge flap and Ami descended gently on the ground.

Once on solid ground, Ami gave herself a quick glance-over.

She had on a simple halter-necked dress of silvery blue, complete with a pair of white angel wings. On her feet, she wore a pair of baby blue platforms.

As quickly as they had appeared, the wings disappeared from her back.

Finally looking around, Ami fell into pure shock at the barren landscape.

Remembering what Hermes had told her about the Eternal Dragon, Ami shut her eyes and focused, trying to find the auras of either Kami or his counterpart, Piccolo.

The problem was, she could not find any.

With her eyes snapping open, Ami knew that Piccolo was gone. And if the Namek was gone, that could only mean…

"Iie." she gasped softly.

A soft moan alerted the girl and she turned to the general direction.

Still not seeing anything, Ami shut her eyes once more.

Sensing two auras, one of them being extremely weak, she immediately took off towards the duo.

* * *

"Gohan…" Mirai Trunks pleaded.

The older male smiled weakly at his best friend.

A shuffle of feet alerted Trunks and he immediately went into a defensive pose.

As the figure drew near, Trunks relaxed his stance slightly when he saw a female walking towards them.

"Who are you?' he demanded, not understanding why a girl could suddenly appear in such dire situations.

"They normally call me the 'Balancer of Lives." The girl replied.

_Partiality true._ Ami thought with a mental wince.

Taking a quick glance at the fallen Gohan, Ami retrenched her wings and knelt down beside him.

Even before Trunks could protest, Ami had shut her eyes, allowing her powers to heal Gohan.

Minutes ticked by and finally Ami's energy stopped flowing. Trunks blinked in astonishment and happiness as Gohan pushed himself up.

Giving himself a glance-over, Gohan was equally astonished to find that not only were his wounds completely healed, his energy was also restored.

"Wow." He breathed.

"But how?" Trunks questioned.

Ami merely smiled.

"Now isn't the place to reveal my true identity." She added.

"We have to get out of here, before the Androids find us." She finished.

The two half-Saiyans nodded and flew off through a hole in the roof. Ami simply smiled as she spread her wings once more, following them.

"Wings?" Gohan quirked a brow.

"My Ki energy different from the Ki the two of you use." Ami explained.

"I see." Gohan nodded.

"We're here." Trunks announced.

The trio set themselves down on a rather deserted house.

A middle-aged woman emerged from the building and clasped her hands in happiness.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You're alright!"

Glancing at the newcomer, Bulma whispered into Trunks' ear.

"Who is she?"

The lavender-haired teen shrugged, "She calls herself the 'Balancer of Lives.' Whatever that means."

At that, Bulma's eyes widened.

_The Child of the Eternal Dragon? Here?_ She mentally exclaimed.

She immediately shooed the three into the house and shut the door.

Once safe, Bulma turned to the newcomer.

"So, you've finally arrived." She remarked.

Ami sighed, "If I'd known this would happen, I should've arrived sooner."

Bulma rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "At least you came." She added.

"So, the Child of the Eternal Dragon finally decides to show herself." Gohan sneered angrily, grabbing the front of her dress and pushing Ami against the wall.

"Gohan! Unhand her!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Why should I?" the young adult asked. "If she'd been here, my father would not have died!"

"Gohan, maybe she has a reason." Trunks replied, trying to pacify his outraged friend.

Breathing hard, Gohan composed himself. Releasing his death grip, he relented.

"True, I should've been guarding Earth with Kami." Ami added in remorse.

"Then why didn't you?" Gohan demanded.

"Something happened when I was born." Ami added.

"I… I was taken out of this dimension to another." She explained.

"What?' Gohan breathed in shock.

"But why?" Trunks asked.

"Only Chronos himself knows why." Ami added, shaking her head.

"I think I know." Bulma replied.

All three turned to the older woman.

"Gohan, do you remember what Piccolo said about the Child of the Eternal Dragon?" Bulma directed her question at the ebony-haired warrior.

"The Child of the Eternal Dragon has immense regenerative powers. There was a rumor that once her heart was eaten, one would gain immortality. Not only that once she merges her powers with the Eternal Dragon, the wishes that were once beyond the Eternal Dragon's capabilities could be granted." Gohan recited from memory.

"Then think about what would happen once the evil side has her." Bulma added.

Trunks gasped in understanding, "So the Gods sent her away…"

"To protect her." Bulma finished.

Just then Ami gave a slight frown.

Ignoring the puzzled looks the other three gave her, she walked to the middle of the house. With her wings outstretched again, she raised her cupped hands. A halo of light appeared around her wrists. The circle of light expanded, rising above the roof and covered the entire house perimeter.

"Done." She announced.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"I've masked your Ki auras with a protective cover. The Androids shouldn't find us." She explained.

"A protective cover?" Bulma chorused. "How is that supposed to help?"

"My Ki is different; I use Divine Ki." Ami explained, with a small smile.

Bulma nodded, "The Androids are used to sensing normal Ki energy, so by using Divine Ki, it acts like a masking cloak."

"Precisely." Ami answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Most probably the longest prologue I've ever written. Read and review. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Alternate Prologue

SailorStar9: This is an alternate prologue for you betrayal fans out there. I personally blame myself for reading too many Usagi betrayal fics. Have fun.

Disclaimers: I own only this plot.

Chapter Summary: Princess Serenity had always been told that _she_ was the Child of the Eternal Dragon. But when the Ginzuishou reveals to her who the Child of the Eternal Dragon really is, she turns her back on Ami along with the rest of the Inners and demands her powers. Ami refuses and is almost killed by the traitors when Hermes pulls her to safety.

* * *

It was common knowledge that the Eternal Dragon could only be called forth when all seven Black Star Dragonballs were assembled. And once the Eternal Dragon granted a wish, one must wait for seven years for all seven Black Star Dragonballs to reappear.

However, there was a much less known fact about the Child of the Eternal Dragon.

It was said that after every two millennia, a child would be born with the mark of the Eternal Dragon on her back.

This child would be bestowed with immense regenerative powers. There was a rumor that once this child's heart was eaten, one would gain immortality. Not only that once the child merges her powers with the Eternal Dragon, the wishes that were once beyond the Eternal Dragon's capabilities could be granted.

The fortunate thing, nobody actually knew about the Child and the secret was kept for as long as the Dragonballs ever existed.

Eons later, the Child of the Eternal Dragon resurfaced, as Mizuno Ami; Super Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Right now in the Tsukino household…

_Perfect! With Chaos gone, Ami's power will surely manifest. Then, I can take her true power, since I'm supposed to be the real Eternal Dragon's Child! _Tsukino Usagi grinned.

The Ginzuishou had revealed to her who possessed the Eternal Dragon's power and Usagi had been determined to gain the power which was allegedly hers by right. The later Queen Selenity had drilled it into her head that she, the Moon Princess, was fated to bear the Eternal Dragon's power.

Ami would not deny her of that; she _was_ the Princess after all.

* * *

The next day, Ami arrived to Rei's shrine; only to find Eternal Sailor Moon and the Inners henshinned.

Super Sailor Mars had pointed a flaming arrow at her throat.

The Child of the Eternal Dragon knew it was coming.

"You had it coming, Mercury." Eternal Sailor Moon sneered.

"Hand over the Dragon's power and I _might_ spare your life. Refuse and you'll perish." she added.

"No." Ami replied firmly.

"It is mine, and only I could control such a mighty power."

"Your decision is made, I see." Eternal Sailor Moon scoffed.

"Girls, do what you must and get the power for your Queen." she ordered.

_Mars Flame Sniper!_

_Jupiter Oak Evolution!_

_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!_

_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_!

* * *

Somewhere, Hermes looked on in shock as Selene's descendent ordered Ares, Aphrodite and Zeus' children to kill his granddaughter.

The Eternal Dragon's powers were only meant for the azure-haired girl and no one, not even Selene's descendent could take it from her.

Waving his Caduceus, Hermes quickly created a portal to protect the last salvation of Earth.

Ami could only watch on in horror as the four attacks came to her.

Suddenly, a swirling portal appeared behind her and Ami screamed as she was sucked into it.

The gateway closed just before the four attacks hit.

Eternal Sailor Moon muttered curses as her chance of gaining the power that was rightfully hers just vanished into thin air.

* * *

Ami immediately fall into her home dimension.

The trouble was, she had fallen almost three hundred feet from the ground.

Instinct taking over, a pair of huge angel wings appeared from her back, slowing down her fall. Nearing the ground, the wings gave one huge flap and Ami descended gently on the ground.

Once on solid ground, Ami gave herself a quick glance-over.

She had on a simple halter-necked dress of silvery blue, complete with a pair of white angel wings. On her feet, she wore a pair of baby blue platforms.

As quickly as they had appeared, the wings disappeared from her back.

Finally looking around, Ami fell into pure shock at the barren landscape.

Remembering whatever her memories told her about the Eternal Dragon, Ami shut her eyes and focused, trying to find the auras of either Kami or his counterpart, Piccolo.

The problem was, she could not find any.

With her eyes snapping open, Ami knew that Piccolo was gone. And if the Namek was gone, that could only mean…

"Iie." she gasped softly.

A soft moan alerted the girl and she turned to the general direction.

Still not seeing anything, Ami shut her eyes once more.

Sensing two auras, one of them being extremely weak, she immediately took off towards the duo.

"Gohan…" Mirai Trunks pleaded.

The older male smiled weakly at his best friend.

A shuffle of feet alerted Trunks and he immediately went into a defensive pose.

As the figure drew near, Trunks relaxed his stance slightly when he saw a female walking towards them.

"Who are you?' he demanded, not understanding why a girl could suddenly appear in such dire situations.

"They normally call me the 'Balancer of Lives." The girl replied.

_Partiality true._ Ami thought with a mental wince.

Taking a quick glance at the fallen Gohan, Ami retrenched her wings and knelt down beside him.

Even before Trunks could protest, Ami had shut her eyes, allowing her powers to heal Gohan.

Minutes ticked by and finally Ami's energy stopped flowing. Trunks blinked in astonishment and happiness as Gohan pushed himself up.

Giving himself a glance-over, Gohan was equally astonished to find that not only were his wounds completely healed, his energy was also restored.

"Wow." He breathed.

"But how?" Trunks questioned.

Ami merely smiled.

"Now isn't the place to reveal my true identity." She added.

"We have to get out of here, before the Androids find us." She finished.

The two half-Saiyans nodded and flew off through a hole in the roof. Ami simply smiled as she spread her wings once more, following them.

"Wings?" Gohan quirked a brow.

"My Ki energy different from the Ki the two of you use." Ami explained.

"I see." Gohan nodded.

"We're here." Trunks announced.

The trio set themselves down on a rather deserted house.

A middle-aged woman emerged from the building and clasped her hands in happiness.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You're alright!"

Glancing at the newcomer, Bulma whispered into Trunks' ear.

"Who is she?"

The lavender-haired teen shrugged, "She calls herself the 'Balancer of Lives.' Whatever that means."

At that, Bulma's eyes widened.

_The Child of the Eternal Dragon? Here?_ She mentally exclaimed.

She immediately shooed the three into the house and shut the door.

Once safe, Bulma turned to the newcomer.

"So, you've finally arrived." She remarked.

Ami sighed, "If I'd known this would happen, I should've arrived sooner."

Bulma rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "At least you came." She added.

"So, the Child of the Eternal Dragon finally decides to show herself." Gohan sneered angrily, grabbing the front of her dress and pushing Ami against the wall.

"Gohan! Unhand her!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Why should I?" the young adult asked. "If she'd been here, my father would not have died!"

"Gohan, maybe she has a reason." Trunks replied, trying to pacify his outraged friend.

Breathing hard, Gohan composed himself. Releasing his death grip, he relented.

"True, I should've been guarding Earth with Kami." Ami added in remorse.

"Then why didn't you?" Gohan demanded.

"Something happened when I was born." Ami added.

"I… I was taken out of this dimension to another." She explained.

"What?' Gohan breathed in shock.

"But why?" Trunks asked.

"Only Chronos himself knows why." Ami added, shaking her head.

"I think I know." Bulma replied.

All three turned to the older woman.

"Gohan, do you remember what Piccolo said about the Child of the Eternal Dragon?" Bulma directed her question at the ebony-haired warrior.

"The Child of the Eternal Dragon has immense regenerative powers. There was a rumor that once her heart was eaten, one would gain immortality. Not only that once she merges her powers with the Eternal Dragon, the wishes that were once beyond the Eternal Dragon's capabilities could be granted." Gohan recited from memory.

"Then think about what would happen once the evil side has her." Bulma added.

Trunks gasped in understanding, "So the Gods sent her away…"

"To protect her." Bulma finished.

Just then Ami gave a slight frown.

Ignoring the puzzled looks the other three gave her, she walked to the middle of the house. With her wings outstretched again, she raised her cupped hands. A halo of light appeared around her wrists. The circle of light expanded, rising above the roof and covered the entire house perimeter.

"Done." She announced.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"I've masked your Ki auras with a protective cover. The Androids shouldn't find us." She explained.

"A protective cover?" Bulma chorused. "How is that supposed to help?"

"My Ki is different; I use Divine Ki." Ami explained, with a small smile.

Bulma nodded, "The Androids are used to sensing normal Ki energy, so by using Divine Ki, it acts like a masking cloak."

"Precisely." Ami answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: As I've said this is the alternate prologue for you betrayal fans out there.


	3. Onto The Future

SailorStar9: Not bad for my first DBZ crossover huh?

Bunny Aino: Ami's powers in this will include immense regenerative powers, magic shields, telekinesis and the ability to fly. One more thing, once she merges with the Eternal Dragon, the Dragon will be able to grant wishes that were once beyond its capabilities. And about the "The Balancer of Lives" thing, it's what the Earth-sei people would have called her if she was around.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Ami's too polite to drive Bulma insane. Heck, she's too sweet and gentle to drive Trunks insane, or was it Gohan you're referring to?

The Devil hunters: Thank you!

Sailor Element: (Is dog piled under her) Thanks a lot, gal! (Passes out due to lack of air.)

Phedre no Delaunay: (Munches on cookie) Thank you. (Looks at half-bitten cookie) Are you sure this is sugar free? I get sugar high very easily.

Chapter 1: Onto The Future

* * *

Android 17 and 18 were flying across Satan City, in search of the two half-Saiyans. 

"Blast, why can't we find them?" 18 screeched.

17 looked at his 'sister' and replied, "The older one was injured very badly. He and the brat couldn't have gone too far." he reasoned.

The two Androids continued their search for Gohan and Trunks.

* * *

That night, Bulma peeked into Ami's room, upon seeing that her light was still on. 

"Hime?" Bulma questioned, peering the door open. Bulma had insisted on calling Ami Hime, or princess, because she _is_ the Princess of Earth-sei.

"Bulma-san, how many times…" Ami mildly chided.

"Not to call you hime, hime-sama?" Bulma finished the question. "Demo, you _are_ the Earth-sei Hime after all." she reasoned.

Ami would have sweatdropped if she could. Bulma did have a point.

The longer she stayed in her home dimension, the stronger her connection to the planet was. Already, the dying plants around the compound had responded to her presence and were beginning to revive.

Glancing at the wall clock, Ami gave Bulma a resigned sigh and nodded.

Bulma returned the nod and Ami went over and blew the oil lamp off.

Then, the Child of the Eternal Dragon turned in for the night.

Elsewhere, the five Elemental Gems glowed in response to the Child's return.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Ami found herself in a misty place with a black backdrop._

"_You've finally returned to us, hime-sama." a fatherly voice sounded._

_Ami turned and her eyes widened when the five Elemental Guardians materialized around her._

_Jolting her brain for names, Ami smiled at a memory came to her._

"_Alexstrasza, Malygos, Ysera, Nozdormu, Neltharion. I am indeed relieved to see all five of you well." she said._

_Alexstrasza, the_ _Life-Binder, stepped forth. She was an ancient Fire Phoenix, and held powers of the Sacred Flames._

_Malygos, the Spell-weaver, followed. He was an winged unicorn who wielded the powers of the Artic Frost._

_Ysera was next. The Dreamer was a nine-tailed fox who was ruler to the verdant realm, the Emerald Dream._

_Nozdormu stepped forth. The Timeless was a dragon with scales of a metallic golden-brown color. He wielded the power of Time._

_The last was Neltharion. The Earth-warder winced visibly at the hisses Malygos and Nozdormu gave him and the death glares that were directed at him by Alexstrasza and Ysera._

"_Traitor!" Nozdormu spat._

"_Nozdormu!" Ami exclaimed in horror, shocked that the Timeless could be so cruel to his best friend._

"_Hime-sama, he betrayed the Council!" the Timeless argued._

"_Is it true, Neltharion?" Ami asked._

_The Cerberus-like wolf nodded._

"_Why?" Ami questioned._

"_Selenity. She tricked me into believing that I could get hime-sama back by handing over the Element Soul." Neltharion replied regretfully._

"_Which in turn turned into the Ginzuishou." Ysera supplied._

"_You knew?" Nozdormu roared in understandable fury. "You knew and you never told me?"_

_Ami cast a stern look at the Timeless Dragon and he shirked down._

"_Your stubbornness will lead to your downfall, Nozdormu." she cautioned._

"_I understand, hime." the Timeless Dragon mumbled in apology._

_Turning to the downcast Neltharion, Ami replied, "I see no traitors, Neltharion. You exchanged the Element Soul to protect me, Earth-Warder."_

"_Daylight is almost dawning, hime-sama. We must leave." Ysera urged._

"_When will I see all of you again?" Ami asked, as the five Elemental Guardians faded away slowly._

"_In your dreams, hime-sama." Ysera answered._

_End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_

Ami awoke with a start.

With a frown she wondered, _Alexstrasza, Malygos, Ysera, Nozdormu, Neltharion, are the five of you still where ototu-san left you?_

Getting out of bed, she knelt down by the window and started to pray. Her calming aura flowed through the entire house and the surroundings seemed brighter than usual.

Elsewhere, the five Elemental Gems glowed brighter.

* * *

Time passes… 

It had been almost a year and a half since Gohan's death and Trunks was still training in an attempt to defeat the two maniacal Androids.

Over time, Ami found that the longer she stayed on Earth, the more connected she felt towards the planet.

"Bulma." Ami begun.

Right now, the two blue-haired women were down in the basement and Bulma was doing the last touches on the time machine.

"Hai?" the older woman asked.

"Do you have any idea the implications time travel might have?" she questioned.

Bulma gulped nervously at the harsh tone the younger girl had used.

"Actions in the past affect the future. If Trunks goes back, he _will_ be creating an alternate future, a future different from this time." Ami reasoned.

"Look at the amount of damage done!" Bulma protested loudly. "If he goes back, maybe there is a way to change this_ future_."

Ami sighed and nodded.

"I'm home! I brought quite a lot of good stuff today" 17-year-old Trunks announced.

Both blue-haired females turned to see Trunks place the crate on the floor.

Trunks smiled at the two most important women in his life; his mother and the girl he loved.

Then Bulma informed Trunks that the time machine was finally charged up. Her only regret was that if the laboratory had not been destroyed, she would had built a more complete machine.

Then Trunks confessed that he had the confidence of defeating the Androids.

And despite protests from the two females, the half-Saiyan took off.

* * *

About five days later, a very battered Trunks was lying on a hospital bed. 

He peered opened his eyes, to find Bulma and Ami by his bedside.

"Mum." he begun.

"Hai?" Bulma asked.

"You were right. I'm still not on the level of the two Androids. It's hard to believe I'm still alive." he admitted.

Sensing that it was a private moment, Ami sneaked out.

"You're just like me, so lucky." Bulma added.

"I'll return to the past once I'm better." Trunks replied.

"You'd better return back 17 years before to give Gohan's father his medicine. Everything begun from there. If he had not died of a heart attack, this world won't be as it is now." Bulma advised.

"He's that powerful?" Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled before answering, "He really is that strong, and what more amazing is that no matter what happens, he always has a way of solving them." Bulma admitted.

"I've always wanted to meet my father." Trunks remarked.

Bulma chuckled, "You'd better don't get your hopes too high."

A few days later, Trunks was all geared up to board the time machine.

"This is Son Goku's medicine." Bulma said, handing him a bottle.

Trunks nodded, "Hai. You'd be careful too, Mum."

"Ami, are you ready?" Trunks asked

The younger blue-haired girl nodded mutely.

Ever since Ami arrived, Bulma had felt that it was her destiny to travel back to the past; to ensure Piccolo that the Namekian Hime was alright. So, she had modified the time machine to carry two.

"It's all up to the two of you." Bulma nodded as the pair boarded the time machine.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait guys. I _had_ to find the manga for this last part. 


	4. The Mysterious Youth

SailorStar9: It is official, this is is rewritten. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: As Frieza and his father, King Cold, approach the Earth, the Z Fighters meet up near the landing site and prepare for battle. Without Goku though, they do not believe that they will stand a chance. Frieza is eager to get his revenge and once his ship lands, he believes he sees Goku in the distance. This is because he now has a fear of Goku after what happened on Planet Namek, and he remembers what happened. When he returns to the present, he orders his soldiers to begin the attack. But a mysterious warrior arrives and slices through soldiers, intent on defending the Earth.

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Youth

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Gohan exclaimed as he flew towards where Frieza and King Cold were going to land. _If Frieza is really on his way here, then we're going to need all the help we can get._ "Come on, Krillin, where are you?"

"Hey!" Krillin caught up with the eleven-year-old.

"Krillin, are you sure it's Frieza?" Gohan asked. "Are you sure it couldn't be someone else?"

"No, Gohan, I can smell it." Krillin confirmed. "I'll never forget that stench."

"I just can't figure it out." Gohan remarked. "I thought for sure my Dad finished off Frieza once and for all."

"So did I." Krillin admitted. "But it looks like we're both wrong, this time, Gohan."

_I can't believe how fast Vegeta is._ Yamcha mused as he and the Saiyan Prince headed off to the location where they sensed Frieza. _I can hardly keep up with him._

_Perhaps Kakarot wasn't as strong as I has imagined after all._ Vegeta thought. _Freiza's still alive. And I can sense that his power level is even greater than before. But I'll soon show him; so is mine._

"I don't like this, Tien." Chaozu voiced as the pair hurried over. "They're coming, I sense them."

It was not long before Vegeta and Yamcha arrived at the site first.

"This is the place where he will be touching down." Vegeta concluded.

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now zip it!" Vegeta snapped. "I don't want to let them know we're waiting."

"Hello down there!' Bulma called, arriving in a helicopter.

"It's Bulma." Yamcha noted.

"Vegeta, Yamcha!" Bulma waved. "I'm coming in!"

"Yamcha!" Puar flew over to his old friend.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Yamcha demanded.

"We came to see Frieza." Bulma insisted. "I missed him on Namek, and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Are you crazy?" Yamcha snapped. "Do you realize what he'll do to you once he finds you here?"

"Yes, of course I do." Bulma replied. "He'll come down and blow up the planet. But I want to see him before he does it. What's so wrong with that? Besides, I hear he's kind of cute."

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Vegeta retorted.

"Tien, Chaozu." Yamcha looked over at the other two arrivals.

"Vegeta!" Tien glared. "I didn't realize you were going to be here too."

"Is that okay?" Vegeta smirked.

"As a matter of fact, it isn't." Tien replied. "I still haven't forgotten the last time we met. You disgust me. How can you stomach him, Yamcha?"

"Loser." Vegeta snorted.

"What" Tien demanded.

"Hey, cool it, guys." Yamcha chided. "This is no time to fight, okay?"

"It's Frieza, isn't it?" Tien inquired, after the two adversaries relaxed in their stances. "How long till he lands?"

"Could be anytime now." Yamcha replied.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "I'd rather Frieza's scouter didn't detect us because of your insensate jabbering. Besides, all this scaring talk is upsetting the Namek."

"The Namek?" Yamcha echoed "Piccolo!" he noticed the Namek standing on a ledge. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering." Piccolo replied.

"Look Gohan, down there." Krillin pointed downwards.

"Wow, it looks like everybody is here." Gohan noted as the last two landed.

"Guess it's safe to say we came to the right place." Krillin remarked. "Hey there."

"Wow!" Bulma waved. "Gohan, Krillin, you made it!"

"Hey, any word from Goku?" Yamcha thought to ask, to which Gohan shook his head, to Bulma's disappointment. "Guess thought I asked." he muttered.

"He's here!" Piccolo gave the warning as the spaceship appeared in the sky, before it landed.

"He's landed just over that ridge." Krillin voiced as the spaceship touched down.

"It's... like I dreamed." Gohan stammered. "Frieza... he's... really here..."

"Gohan, try to focus, bro." Krillin advised, despite his fear. "We need you."

"Now, there's no room for mistakes." Vegeta barked. "We all got to keep our power level suppressed., or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters."

"Ready?" Piccolo rested a hand on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan nodded.

"This is crazy." Yamcha objected. "I've never felt anything anywhere close to the amount of power I'm sensing right now."

"I hate to say it, Yamcha." Gohan voiced. "But this is only the tip of the iceberg."

"There's no way we're going to last very long against a massive force like that." Tien exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys are kidding, right?" Yamcha stammered. "I mean you're not suggesting that we attack him? Like Tien said, we'll all be wiped out. Look, I'm telling you, Frieza's a monster. And attacking him is suicide."

"But we have to try, Yamcha." Piccolo reasoned. "Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye."

"He's right, you know." Vegeta stated. "You really have no choice. So, what's say we put an end to all pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza, before he finds us?"

* * *

"So, this is the planet Earth?" Frieza looked around as he and King Cold exited. "My, how very quaint." before he gaped, seeing an illusion of a Super-Saiyan Goku nearby, still haunted by the humiliation Goku caused him. "I will make him suffer for what he did to me. I will make this whole planet suffer!"

"Yes, do be quick about it." King Cold smirked. "I'd rather not stay too long on this pathetic little mudball. Not that I just don't love it here, but I still don't see why we can't simply destroy the planet right now."

"You can be absolutely naughty, father." Frieza joked. "It's impressive and here I've always wondered where I picked up my knack for it."

"I take great pride in the fact that I've taught you all the necessary skills of life." King Cold remarked. "Use them well."

"Indeed, I will." Frieza replied. "For it just so happens that I've also learnt from you the fine art of revenge. Allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing all of the Saiyan's friends, one by one." and burst out laughing. "They're mine! All mine!"

* * *

"I don't think I can do this, you guys." Yamcha admitted, getting cold feet as the group climbed over the ledge to where the spaceship had landed.

* * *

"Now, all of you, begin your search." Frieza ordered the troops. "I want to find them. Show no mercy."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers chorused and vanished, only to be cut up into pieces seconds later as Trunks landed in front of the envoy.

"So, you must be Frieza." Trunks remarked, re-sheathing his blade.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, one rewritten chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Another Super Saiyan?


	5. Another Super Saiyan?

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The 'mysterious youth' confronts Frieza, King Cold and their soldiers. The soldiers attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More soldiers charge at the boy but they are easily handled. Frieza and King Cold laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and begs his commanders for mercy Frieza responds by impaling him with his hand killing him.. The stranger announces that he knows Goku and is a Super Saiyan. He transforms into a Super Saiyan and the Z Fighters wonder if it's Goku they are sensing. Frieza tries 4 times to defeat the stranger all failing. He fires a Supernova at the stranger, 10 times the size of the Death Ball that destroyed Namek. He just catches it destroys it without trouble. "Is this yours?" he asked Frieza. Frieza blows it up and thinks the stranger is dead, but he avoided the explosion. The stranger then takes out his sword and slices Mecha-Frieza in half.

Chapter 3: Another Super Saiyan?

* * *

"You must be Frieza." Trunks remarked. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face."

"Well, we have a guest." King Cold noted.

"Now, I'm going to destroy you." Trunks promised.

"We better run." Frieza mocked. "Isn't that right, father? You don't knowwhat you're up against, boy."

"What is it, Earthling?" Frieza asked.

"I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza." Trunks replied. "Let me tell you, I'm not merciful. Make no mistake, I'm going to finish you once and for all."

"Well, you're certainly an arrogant little baby." Frieza snorted. "And maybe whatever little hole you just crawled out of. You're pretty tough, but you're no match for me. Really. Fighting a pitiful young punk like you isn't even worth my time."

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet." Trunks retorted. "You're finished, Frieza!"

"Enough idle talk." Frieza remarked. "Foot soldier!" he barked.

"Sir?" the green-skinned soldier answered.

"Vaporize this little rodent." Frieza stepped back.

"With pleasure." the soldier replied.

"The rest of you, spread out!" Frieza ordered and the remaining envoy surrounded the half-Saiyan.

"I think it's only fair that I should warn you guys." Trunks voiced. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Can't?" a soldier echoed. "You don't scare us."

"Hey, stand back." the green-skinned soldier demanded. "I need some room to work here." and activated his scouter. "His power's only level 5. Well, kiddo, I hoped you said your goodbyes." he raised his arm-guard. "Cause it's about time for you to know." and fired the shot.

Trucks merely deflected the shot with a hand into a cliff.

The soldier continued to release his blasts, only to have Trunks deflect every single shot.

"But..." the soldier stammered. "How?"

"Next time, watch where you're deflecting those shots." Ami chided, having been forced out of a crumbling rock.

"Touche." Trunks smirked and went back to the task at hand, and dashed towards the soldiered, hammering him away with an elbow knock.

"Well." Frieza was intrigued. "Seems the little dog has some bite to go with his bark after all."

"Why you..." an oversized soldier growled. "Charge!" he gave the order and the rest of the soldiers attacked.

Trunks faced them head-on, pulling out his sword in the process and defeating the soldiers.

"I really _don't_ need to see that." Ami muttered, when Trunks' attack sliced up the last soldier's body armor. "Great, now I need bleach for my eyes. Thanks a lot."

"Coward." Frieza growled at the retreating soldier and finished him off himself.

"Why, Lord Frieza?" the soldier stammered in shock, Frieza's hand thrust into his body.

"I must admit I'm impressed." Frieza remarked, withdrawing his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The rest of the Z Senshi stopped when they sensed another powerful surge of power.

"Guys, hey, what's going on?" Bulma asked, taking in the group's stunned expressions.

"I'm sensing another huge power level..." Krillin stammered.

"And this one makes Frieza seem like nothing." Tien added.

"You know, guys." Yamcha started. "It's not too late. We can still turn around and go home if we want."

"Be strong, Yamcha." Tien voiced.

_Incredible._ Vegeta thought. _I've never sensed anything like this before. Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?_

Piccolo frowned when he sensed yet another power, this time not one with normal Ki energy. This Divine Ki was from someone who was supposedly lost for centuries. _The princess?_ he wondered.

* * *

Back with Trunks and Ami...

"What a pleasant surprise." King Cold noted.

"You're right, Father." Frieza agreed. "This may prove to be a bit more amusing than I thought."

"And now, you two are going down." Trunks declared.

"One thing is certain." King Cold chuckled. "If nothing else, I'll say this little creature is quite a comedian."

"He is at that." Frieza laughed. "I'll tell you what, kid. Let me give you a piece of advice, 'He who acquires his skills quickly, is he who is the first to perish.'"

"Thanks for the tip." Trunks smirked.

"Why you..." Frieza fumed.

"Listen up." Trunks cut in. "Now, I've got one for you, Frieza. 'Know your enemy.' You've already made some pretty big assumptions about me and that's a mistake that will cost you dearly."

"You insolent brat!" Frieza snapped. "You should really learn to control your talk."

"Just destroy him already." King Cold replied. "We haven't got all day."

"Really, Father." Frieza snorted. "Have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun if you don't mind."

"He's right, though." Trunks remarked. "You really don't have all day; more like 5 minutes."

"Oh, that's too bad." Frieza taunted. "And here I made dinner plans."

"So, I've heard." Trunks noted. "Well, sorry Frieza, but I'm canceling your date with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" King Cold inquired.

"Father, I know you're bored, but please try to keep up." Frieza remarked. "So, I take it you know that worthless Saiyan."

"By reputation." Trunks admitted. "But we'll meet soon."

"Oh?" Frieza snorted. "Don't be so certain."

"But I couldn't be more certain, Frieza." Trunks declared. "Anytime now, Goku will be coming home. And only one of us is going to be here waiting for him. Get it?"

"Definitely." Frieza replied. "As it so happens, I was just about to suggest that very thing myself. It's so nice that you and I do finally agree on something, don't you think?"

"For once, you're right." Trunks smirked.

"Well, I guess all that's left is for me to decide just how I am going to annihilate you." Frieza shrugged.

"Enough kidding around." Trunks snapped. "It's time you understood who I really am. So, I'll tell you what. I'm going to let the two of you in one a little secret. You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan and I'm not talking about Goku."

"What?" Frieza gasped. "You crack me up, kid." he taunted and laughed. "I've never met anyone who made anyone as thick as you."

"Ami, you might want to get out." Trunks advised as he raised his Ki.

"Be careful." Ami cautioned and the said healer wisely backed off from the pending battlefield.

"No, it can't be..." Frieza gasped.

"What is he?" even King Cold was stunned.

With a loud scream, Trunks powered up.

"It's impossible!" Frieza exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sounds like the fight is starting without us." Yamcha remarked as the ground shook under Trunks' power.

"Somebody stop this thing." Bulma complained. "I want to get off."

"It might be my Dad." Gohan noted.

"You think?" Krillin blinked.

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?" Gohan was certain.

"I don't know." Krillin admitted.

_Kakarot?_ Vegeta growled. _No! I absolutely refuse to believe it. There's no way his power level could've increased this much. It's impossible. Even if he is a Super Saiyan._

* * *

"This is really going to be messy." Ami muttered as Trunks leveled up to Super Saiyan as Frieza watched on in shock as Trunks took on the similar look as Goku in his Super Saiyan form.

"So, this is a Super Saiyan." King Cold noted, seeing Frieza take a step back in fear.

"It's those eyes!" Frieza stammered. "They have the same eyes!"

"Is it something I said?" Trunks smirked.

"No, certain!" Frieza screamed, rising a hand to fire a Ki blast, Trunks' KI aura deflecting the attack.

* * *

"If that's Goku..." Krillin was about to charge into the battlefield, seeing the mushroom cloud rising into the sky.

"You'll give us all away!" Vegeta stopped him. "Until I know what we're dealing with, I prefer to remain unnoticed. So unless I tell you otherwise, you stay put!"

"Are you hurt?" Gohan asked after Vegeta tossed Krillin to the ground.

"Just my pride." Krillin replied. "Man Gohan, what are we supposed to do?" Gohan shook his head and Krillin continued. "What if Goku actually is over there? And what if he needs our help right now, while we're just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing?"

"Hey." Bulma voiced. "Maybe it'll help us relax a little if we all sing a song?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. "You haven't had one useful thing to say since you've got here. Now, you stay in the back and keep quiet, woman. I don't have time for your stupidity right now."

"What?" Bulma muttered. "Stupid?"

"Take that back." Yamcha defended. "Bulma isn't stupid.

"So, you think I'm smart then?" Bulma beamed.

"Well, I guess you're as smart as you can be." Yamcha replied. "Being a girl and all."

"I'm not letting go until you say you're sorry!" Bulma tugged his ear.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Yamcha relented, causing Gohan, Krillin and Puar to chuckle.

"Oh, you make me sick." Bulma complained.

"This just might be our last chance to laugh, you guys." Krillin reminded.

With a glare, Vegeta took off the the battlefield, with Piccolo following closely behind, along with the rest of the Z Senshi.

"Wait!" Bulma called. "How could they just leave me behind like that?"

"Does this mean we can go now?" Puar asked.

"No, I won't turn back now." Bulma insisted. "They think they can ditch me because I'm a girl. Well, I'll show them what this girl can do. Those boys better watch out, cause here I come! Come on, Puar!" she pulled floating cat off. "We'll teach those guys not to run on and leave us!"

* * *

"My, I would say it was all rather anti-climatic." King Cold noted. "Wouldn't you? I mean the little runts certainly didn't last very long, now did they?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Frieza boasted. "He was only a..." he trailed off in shock, seeing Trunks was unaffected by his attacks.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do." Trunks remarked. "Cause if it is, you'll better give up now. You can't win, Frieza."

"We'll just see about that, boy!" Frieza snapped. "Take this!" he charged up another Ki blast.

"Frieza!" King Cold exclaimed as his remodeled son released the attack. "You'll destroy us all!"

With a war cry, Trunks blocked the energy blast with both hands, causing him to be dragged back several feet and the energy ball to be split into several smaller energy blasts.

"What?" Frieza gasped.

"We're definitely causing lots of property damage here." Ami joked, seeing the demolished surroundings.

* * *

"What the..." Vegeta gasped as he and the rest arrived on a cliff above the fight.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bulma pressed. "I can't see! What in the world happened down there, Yamcha?"

"It looks to me like you're running out of tricks, Frieza." Trunks stated.

"This Saiyan is really something else." King Cold was intrigued.

* * *

In King Kai's planet...

"I didn't think it was possible, Bubbles." King Kai admitted. "But this new kid is much stronger than Frieza. And after all that Frieza did on planet Namek, I hope this kid cleans his claw. Ya hear me? Kick his butt!" and started laughing at his own joke and fumed when Bubbles tsked.

"But this new Ki I'm sensing..." King Kai mused. "That's... Divine Ki! It _has_ to be her!"

* * *

"Okay." Trunks started. "That's two. I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you've got. And then, it's strike three, Frieza; game over, you're out."

"It's time we put an end to this." Frieza decided and lifted himself into the air as he proceeded to charge up his 'Supernova' attack.

* * *

In King Kai's planet...

"Oh no!" King Kai gasped. "It's just like on Namek. Frieza's going to blow. He's trying to destroy the entire planet."

* * *

"Hurry up." King Cold chided. "Or you going to end this or not?"

"Just watch me!" Frieza hollered. "This one is for you, Father!" and released his attack, laughing as the energy ball clashed into the half-Saiyan.

* * *

"Everyone, get down!" Krillin warned.

"You know, Frieza, you could've done this right from the start and saved us a good deal of effort." King Cold remarked.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes, Father." Frieza landed on the spaceship's roof as he let his energy attack do its job and was stunned when the large Ki ball as slowly raised our from the ground. "There's no way!" he gasped as Trunks lifted the blast with a hand. "How?"

"Impossible!" even King Cold was shocked.

"Why you little..." Frieza growled as Trunks stepped out from the crater, Frieza's blast in hand.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" Trunks inquired.

Frieza hissed and fired a Ki blast into the energy ball, detonating it and creating an even larger crater from the aftershock.

"Well done, Frieza." King Cold remarked, both villains were certain that Trunks had perished in the blast. "It only took you 4 tries to destroy that little boy." and chuckled.

"I was just warming up, Father." Frieza insisted. "That's all. Really!"

"Of course, son." King Cold chuckled. "Of course."

"He's really going to kill me with worry one of these days." Ami muttered, seeing the unscathed half-Saiyan safe on a rock formation.

"Hey, Frieza!" the lilac-haired youth shouted, thrusting both his hands forward, turning the two evil beings' attention to him. Then, in Vegeta's classic 'Final Flash' stance, he fired a 'Burning Attack' at the two, causing Frieza and King Col to dodge the attack

"When I get my hands on..." Frieza was not able to finish his sentence as he looked up in shock as Trunks came down on him, hard and with his sword drawn. With one single vertical slash, Frieza was cut into half.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Welcome Back Goku


	6. Welcome Back Goku

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: This episode begins with Future Trunks slicing the already chopped in half Frieza into many pieces and destroying them with an energy blast. Now there is no way to rebuild Frieza again. King Cold then decides to challenge Future Trunks believing that Future Trunks is powerless to attack without his sword but makes a grave mistake. Future Trunks uses an energy blast to burn a hole through King Cold. King Cold pleas with Future Trunks not to destroy him but Trunks uses another energy blast to destroy King Cold. Future Trunks then tells the others that Goku will be arriving in two hours. They decide to follow Future Trunks. Future Trunks offers them soda while they wait for Goku. They ask Future Trunks many questions. He can't answer any of them in fear of himself not being born in the future. Goku finally lands in one of the Ginyu Force's pods. He is shocked but glad to see everyone there including our two time-travelers. They are shocked that Future Trunks knew the exact time and place of his arrival!

Chapter 4: Welcome Back Goku

* * *

"Frieza!" King Cold gasped in shock after Trunks slashed his son into half.

* * *

Back on the ground, Gohan shouted, pointing to the sky, "They're right there! Look, guys!"

The more seasoned fighters looked up to where Gohan was pointing, to see three dots in the sky.

* * *

Back in the sky, Trunks begun slashing the halved Frieza quicker than the untrained eye could see, before firing a Ki blast that completely destroyed Frieza pieces and turned his attention to King Cold after he re-sheathed his blade.

* * *

Back with the Z Senshi, the gang was astounded at the quick way the remodeled Frieza was dealt with.

"He beat Frieza." Vegeta gaped. "Effortlessly. But who is he?"

"Who knows." Krillin replied. "Let's just hope that this guy is on our side."

"You guys are crazy." Bulma stated. "They look just like tiny little dot way up there. How can you even tell who they are? It's just probably Goku, you guys. Mr. Super Saiyan. He has a knack for showing up in just the right time. Yeah, he's such a stud."

"No, it's not Goku." Yamcha replied. "No way. But he's definitely a Super Saiyan."

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta powered up and took off, followed by Piccolo.

"See ya." Krillin voiced, taking off after Piccolo.

"Wait up." Gohan followed suit, with Tien and Chaozu in tow.

"Man, can't miss this." Yamcha was about to follow when Bulma stopped him.

"Hold it, buddy boy." Bulma snapped. "I'm not being left behind again. Oh wow." she gushed as Yamcha was forced to take her with him. "This is great."

"Hold still." Yamcha retorted.

* * *

After taking care of Frieza, Trunks landed back on a plateau with King Cold landing seconds after him.

"Super Saiyan." King Cold noted. "I'm impressed, to encounter a fighter of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. But it does present quite an opportunity. You see, I could appreciate a great talent such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's were. Join me and take Frieza's place at my side as the supreme ruler of the universe."

"Not a chance." Trunks retorted.

"Now, don't be too hasty." King Cold tsked. "Imagine, this and every other world would be but a mirror of bubbles in your creation; playthings for your amusement, subject to your every will. No? Alright, buy grant me this. Allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such obvious quality practically begs to be admired."

Trunks glared at him.

"You have nothing to fear from me." King Cold taunted.

Smirking, Trunks reached behind his back and unsheathed his sword. "So, you want to see my sword, huh? Here, catch." he tossed the blade to King Cold.

Observing the sword, King Cold remarked, "Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship. And I have a hunch that you won' have defeated my son if not for this sword. What do you say?"

Trunks replied, "Believe what you want to."

King Cold laughed, "Hah! Alright then, I will! I say, that without this sword you're nothing! That's what I believe!" he grabbed the said sword and attempted to kill Trunks with it, only to have the lilac-haired half-Saiyan catch the blade with ease.

"So much for that theory." Trunks smirked, flaring up his power and forcing King Cold back. "You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man." and placed a hand on King Cold's chest.

Realizing what he was about to do, King Cold exclaimed frantically, "W-Wait... you don't understand!"

His protest was cut short by Trunks' Ki blast through his body.

* * *

In the air, the rest of the Z Senshi were remarkably shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"First Frieza, now him." Krillin gaped. "Woah, man."

_Who is this kid?_ Vegeta wondered.

* * *

"Wait, you can't..." King Cold pleaded. "No... please, I'm defenseless. Please? I know that... my son was evil, but not I. I had wanted nothing but peace. I meant you no harm. I swear it. I'm... NO!" he screamed when Trunks fired another Ki flare that blasted the evil King to obliteration.

Turning to the space ship, Trunks unleashed another Ki flare that destroyed the space port.

* * *

"Wow, just like that." Krillin gasped. "Bam! They're gone."

"And it looks to me that this guy hasn't come anywhere close to breaking a sweat." Tien added.

"Yeah, and let's just hope he doesn't decide to come after us." Krillin agreed.

* * *

Re-sheathing his sword, Trunks powered down.

"I swear you're really going to kill me with worry one of these days." Ami muttered, landing beside him and unfurling her wings.

Finally turning his attention to the shell-shocked Z Senshi, Trunks declared, "I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?"

"What?" the Z Senshi gasped.

"How weird." Gohan blinked. "How does he know about my Father?"

Pointing to his left, Trunks added, "Come on, it's this way. Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours."

"What?" Gohan blinked.

_Alright._ Piccolo mused. _What's this guy up to?_

_I don't know who he is._ Vegeta fumed. _But he's no Super Saiyan. Of that, I'm certain. Kakarot and I are the only Saiyans left. He can't be one of us. It's impossible!_

"Hey, follow me." Trunks shouted. "Don't worry, I won't bite. This way." and took off with Ami in his arms.

_That Divine Ki..._ Piccolo nodded. _Yes, it's definitely her; the Princess._

"Well I'm going for it." Gohan declared. "He knows my Dad."

"Yeah, possibly." Krillin pointed out. "But how? We've known Goku since his whole life."

"I'm in." Tien agreed. "He seems pretty cool to me. Plus he saved us from Frieza. He can't be all that bad, huh? I say we go."

"Well, I don't trust that guy." Yamcha objected. "No way."

"You don't trust me, either." Bulma reminded. "I'll say go."

Vegeta smirked, "Definitely. I've got to find out who he is."

"You're all nuts." Krillin remarked as the group took off after Trunks.

Turning his head back slightly, Trunks smiled when he saw the Z Senshi were following them.

"You _do_ realize I can fly, right?" Ami reminded.

"But I like carrying you." Trunks smirked, causing Ami to blush.

"Stop fidgeting!" Yamcha scolded Bulma.

Looking at his watch, Trunks noted, "Wow, my tracking still works with the original satellite. You rule, gramps. Yeah, this is it." finding a spot, he landed, followed closely by the others.

"This is going to be awkward." Ami muttered as Trunks took a small case out of his jacket pocket, he opened the container and removed a capsule. Tossing the said casing onto the ground, the capsule turned into a portable refrigerator.

"Look out, you guys." Yamcha warned. "He's up to something."

Kneeling down, Trunks opened the fridge and commented, "How about a cold drink? Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here."

"Well, I don't see why not." Bulma remarked, seeing Trunks take a sip from his can.

"Yeah." Gohan agreed.

"Wait, Gohan." Krillin cautioned.

"Chill out, Krillin." Bulma chided. "They're just sodas."

"Wow, what a great selection" Gohan noted.

"Hey, I'm starting to like this guy." Bulma agreed. "He has root beer."

"Orange for me." Gohan took out a can. "Good stuff."

"Yeah, super." Bulma agreed.

"Is there a grape, guys?" Krillin inquired.

"Yeah, two grapes." Gohan replied.

"Oh boy!" Krillin beamed, taking a sip.

Catching Trunks' gaze, Bulma asked, "Have we met? You look so familiar."

"No, sorry." Trunks replied, somewhat shyly.

"Excuse me, mister, but how did you know about my Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, I haven't met your Dad before." Trunks admitted. "I've just only heard about him."

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin pressed.

"Well, that's... er..." Trunks hesitated. "Sorry, I can't say."

"Why not?" Vegeta demanded. "I'll tell you. Because you're up to something. Tell us now, tough guy. Who are you?"

"I wish I could." Trunks look away. "Sorry."

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "Yes, I was."

"That's a lie!" Vegeta barked. "Look my friend. Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiyans left. Kakarot's kid there is half-Saiyan, so if you count him, that makes three of us. There's no way that you can have Saiyan blood."

"Yeah, but we saw him." Gohan rebuked. "He just defeated Frieza and that huge guy; all by himself."

"Well, I'm calling him a liar." Vegeta glared. "Not a weakling."

Then Bulma noticed something, "Hey, you've got our logo on your jacket. That's my Dad's company. Are you one of our employees?" she asked.

"No, not exactly." Trunks replied. "Just a fan."

"Oh, I see." Bulma noted. "Well, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to Dad."

"I... er... can't do that." Trunks admitted. "I'm sorry I know it's strange."

"Oh? Mystery Man." Bulma joked.

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien snorted.

"Yeah, why can't I have a secret name?" Yamcha complained. "That's not fair. I bet you have a secret spy-decoder ring too."

"Some people just have too much imagination." Ami shook her head.

"Knock it off, you guys." Bulma defended. "You're all jealous. This guy just beat Frieza single-handedly, so there!"

"Right." Gohan noted.

Ami just chuckled when she saw Trunks' blush.

After a while, everyone spread out.

"Pluto's definitely going to have my head for this." Ami sighed.

Catching Trunks' subconscious glance, Vegeta demanded, "What are you looking at ?"

"Oh well, nothing." Trunks turned away. "It's just that... er.. I like your shirt."

Vegeta snarled, "You would."

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan voiced. "Do you mind if I ask you about something?"

"What's that?" Piccolo inquired.

"Well, Dende and the other Nameks left to resettle on that new planet, you could've gone with them." Gohan pointed out. "I was wondering why you chose to stay here with us. They're your people."

"Well, I might join them some day." Piccolo replied. "But right now, I feel that my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes, connections between people run deeper than where they're from or what color skin they have."

"Hey, now check this out: is it just me, or do those two kinda look alike?" Bulma whispered over to Krillin.

"Well, now that you mention it, I can kinda see a resemblance." Krillin replied. "Well, I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well, he's a Prince." Bulma pointed out.

"So what?" Krillin quirked a brow.

"Princes have to act bored, like the world's not good enough for them." Bulma whispered.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored, like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or something." Krillin remarked.

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Vegeta barked, catching Trunks' glance again. "Haven't you seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it."

"No, no thank you." Trunks turned away.

"Then knock it off, kid." Vegeta growled.

"Maybe Goku met this guy somewhere out in space, Chaozu." Tien speculated. "He has been gone awhile."

"But he told Gohan that he hasn't met Goku." Chaozu noted.

"But how can he know the exact spot Goku is going to land few hours before he arrives?" Tien reasoned.

"Maybe he's wrong." Yamcha voiced. "Maybe Goku's not coming."

"Well, the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?" Bulma surmised.

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed.

"Well, how long has it been?" Bulma questioned.

"One hour." Yamcha replied.

"Well then, just chill out for one more hour!" Bulma exploded.

"Well, you can find another ride home!" Yamcha snapped.

"Fine!" Bulma retorted.

"Some things never change." Ami noted amusedly.

"The more they change, the more they stay the same." Trunks agreed, cradling her waist. "Hey, that's it." he declared, after taking a look at his watch after an hour passed by. "Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now."

"Really?" Bulma gasped.

"Okay..." Gohan blinked when Vegeta and Piccolo felt the familiar Ki signature.

"Oh my gosh, Tien!" Chaozu exclaimed when he too sensed the same thing.

"I know, I feel it too, Chaozu." Tien agreed.

"He's coming!" Krillin voiced.

"Man, that guy was right after all." Yamcha admitted.

"You're all nuts." Bulma chided. "My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything at all right now."

"No, it's true!" Gohan cut in. "He's finally home! My Dad's back! Look, up there! DAD!"

From high above the sky, a space port shot down to Earth like a meteorite, before crashing into Earth some distance away.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Krillin challenged.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bulma protested as the Z Senshi rushed over.

"Guess this wasn't a wasted trip after all." Ami remarked.

"Agreed." Trunks nodded and grabbed her waist, before flying off to the crash site.

"Wait up!" Bulma followed the group.

"Wow, check it out!" Gohan arrived on the scene, followed by Krillin. "What a crater!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Krillin agreed. "Cool. What a landing. I hope he has some air bags in that baby."

"Why?" Tien joked. "To protect the ship from Goku's head? Yeah, really." just as Trunks landed beside Gohan, Ami safely in his arms.

In the crater, the space pod opened and Goku stepped out. "Hey guys." he noticed the group.

"What took you so long, Dad?" Gohan complained, in the amidst of the cheering.

"How did you guys know that I was coming?" Goku wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Mystery Revealed.


	7. Mystery Revealed

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Goku is saying hi to his friends when Vegeta says that this mysterious kid can turn into a Super Saiyan even though Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are the only remaining Saiyans. He also asks if Goku knows him because the kid knew when he was coming and knew much about him. Goku doesn't know him and the mysterious man asks Goku for a word alone. They walk off and the man who says he is Trunks asks Goku to become a Super Saiyan. Goku is surprised, but does it and so does Trunks. He then starts swinging his sword at Goku, but Goku blocks all of them with his finger. The boy says that now he can trust him with his life and that everything they say about him is true. Meanwhile the other guys (Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, etc..) are getting worried. Future Trunks says that he wouldn't have had to come if Goku had come 2 hours earlier. Goku says that he could have hyper warped if he knew he had to. It is a technique he says he learned from a planet on his way home. Future Trunks says that he comes from the future. He says that his dad is Vegeta and his mom is Bulma. After hearing this Goku falls down with laughter, but eventually pulls himself together. He says that in the future the Earth is being destroyed by these horrible Androids created by Dr. Gero, a member of the Red Ribbon Army. They ended up turning on their master and kill him. Future Trunks says that the Androids have extremely amazing powers. He admits that he himself, a Super Saiyan is running from them because they are so powerful. He tells Goku that in 2 years he will be born. Earth will start a war against them and Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Chaozu, and Trunks' master, Gohan will be killed. Goku asks about himself and Future Trunks says that he will be killed by a horrible virus. Goku gets mad that all his powers will be wasted all because of a virus and he won't be able to fight the war. Then Future Trunks says that in the future there is an antidote and he tosses a capsule to Goku. He says that when he gets the virus eat the capsule and he'll be fine. Then he says not to tell anybody these secrets he told him since Bulma and Vegeta might not have Trunks if they find out. Then he warps away to the future. When Goku comes back he says it was nothing, but Piccolo says that he heard the whole conversation with his excellent hearing. He tells Goku that he is going to tell everybody so that they can prepare for the war and maybe not die. Piccolo tells them everything except about Bulma and Vegeta having Trunks. They all agree that they will train their hardest for the war.

Chapter 5: Mystery Revealed

* * *

"Hi you guys." Goku looked at the unexpected welcoming committee. "How in the world did you know I was going to be here?"

"This guy told us." Bulma gestured to Trunks. "I think he might be a fan of yours. He's a mystery man."

"He knows all about you, Daddy." Gohan added.

"But how?" Goku peered closer.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival, Goku." Bulma supplied after Goku landed.

"That's impossible." Goku replied. "We've never even met."

"Well, that's what he said." Bulma confirmed. "Then he must have been tracking your ship in outer space."

"Really?" Goku blinked. "I don't know. Frieza tried to do that, but I can sense his energy level as he passed me. He was sure in a hurry to beat me home. But, my gosh, what in the world happened here, you guys? Who defeated Frieza? You, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did." Piccolo replied. "It was this guy." he looked over at Trunks. "He did it with ease." "He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart."

"What?" Goku blinked. "A Super Saiyan? I can't believe it. That's outstanding. Can you imagine, a Super Saiyan at his age? Fantastic."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta barked. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans still alive."

"Well, if he says he is a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me." Goku concluded.

"Oh, honestly, Goku." Bulma chided. "You take thing way too lightly sometimes."

"No, I don't." Goku shook his head.

"Goku, can I have a word with you? Trunks begun.

"With me?" Goku echoed.

"Yes, just the three of us." Trunks pointed to the other side of the crater

"Alright then." Goku nodded and the trio walked over to the other side of the crater.

"Hey, what exactly is this guy trying to say?" Yamcha demanded.

"It's okay guys." Goku assured. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Thanks man." Trunks voiced, once they had landed.

"Hey, no problem." Goku replied. "But shoot, I should be thanking you for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking that he might change."

"Not him." Trunks remarked. "He was out-of-control and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, I had to step in. I didn't think you'll make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a whole lot faster than mine and he gained 2 hours on me." Goku admitted. "I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move, but then you came along."

"And just how are you going to make a move when you were 2 hours away in space?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, thanks to a technique I learnt, I could've been here in seconds." Goku boasted.

"Are you serious?" Trunks blinked.

"Yeah, it's called 'Instant Transmission'. Goku replied.

"You mean time-travel?" Trunks was stunned.

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light." Ami supplied. "You'll be surprised how much ground you can cover, going 186 thousand miles per second." she winked.

"No kidding?" Trunks turned to his partner. "I had no idea that ability even existed."

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me." Goku replied. "They won't very strong, but they knew some amazing techniques. And I think they like me because I can eat as much as they could. And you will be…" he trailed, looking at the blue-haired girl. "Your Ki is low, but I can feel a different power from you."

Ami smiled and turned her head, "Out of you Z Senshi, Piccolo knows me best, and I have a feeling he already suspected who I am." that said, she ignited her overwhelming Divine Ki, revealing herself as the daughter of Porunga, the Namek's Eternal Dragon and Eonar the Lifebinder.

"Man, what a bummer." Trunks muttered. "If I had known that you didn't need my help with Frieza, I could've have waited and come to you while you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others."

"The risk?" Goku echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question." Trunks stated. "But first, let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to." Goku replied. "It happens spontaneously but now, I can control it."

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" Trunks requested. "Please, Goku."

On the other side...

"I'll really like Goku's new outfit." Bulma noted. "It's cool."

"I wonder that they're talking about." Krillin wondered.

"Yeah, they look pretty serious." Gohan agreed.

"Okay." Goku relented and flared up his Ki, turning into his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

On the other side, Bulma was stunned, "What's going on, guys? Goku has blond hair. How wild."

"He just transformed into a Super Saiyan." Gohan supplied.

"How can he generate that much power?" Tien was astonished.

"I know, it's mind-boggling." Yamcha agreed. "Goku's on fire."

* * *

"Are you satisfied?"Goku asked.

"Yes, I am." Trunks confessed. "Man, how awesome. I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside in."

"So, what's next, friend?" Goku questioned.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Trunks replied, rising his Ki as he, too, was surrounded by a golden flare.

* * *

On the other side...

"Man, look at those two." Yamcha exclaimed. "Hardcore."

"What's the guy up to?" Tien wondered.

* * *

"We're exactly the same." Goku noted.

"Let's find out." Trunks said, drawing his sword. Ignoring Ami's shocked gasp, he dashed towards Goku. But his attack stopped short at the edge of Goku's Ki. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks inquired.

"I searched your feelings, so I knew you'll stop." Goku replied.

"Yes I see." Trunks noted. "Well, this time I'm not going to stop, got it?"

"As you wish." Goku nodded as he rose a finger.

Trunks attacked, only to have Goku block every sword swipe with merely a finger. That done, a satisfied Trunks powered down and re-sheathed his sword. "Awesome." he stated. "Everything I've heard is true. You're good, no, you're great." the lilac-haired teenager admitted. "Man, those same moves turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Yeah, well, your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku told him.

"I feel that I can trust you, Goku." Trunks stated. "I had to know that for sure."

* * *

Back on the other side...

"Man, Goku..." Tien started.

"Yeah, he's spectacular." Yamcha agreed.

"No doubt." Tien nodded.

"Blast you, Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed.

* * *

"Sorry for all the secrecy." Trunks apologized. "But I really need your word that you won't tell anybody else what I'm about to say."

"Well, I never had a problem keeping secrets." Goku assured. "But sure, you have my word.

"Thank you." Trunks replied. "My name is Trunks, this is going to sound really strange, but I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine twenty years from the future."

"Really, from the future?" Goku's eyes went wide. "Really. that's incredible."

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood," Trunks nodded. "And I got mine from him, he's my father."

What, you're kidding!" Goku blinked. "Wow you're absolutely sure that Vegeta's your father?"

"Yes, I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling." Trunks nodded.

"You're serious," Goku realized. "Vegeta's son... My gosh, huh, yes, yes, I can see the resemblance, wow."

"I will be born two years from now." Trunks confessed.

"Ha, ha, ha, no kidding !" Goku was still in shock. "Vegeta's going to be a daddy that's incredible, man who would have ever thou…"

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that," Trunks cut his ranting short. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Huh. Oh." Goku turned serious.

"In three years, on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles south-west of South City." Trunks continued. "They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters, Goku, that's the best way I know to describe them; they're monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good."

"What's the deal?" Goku asked. "Are they aliens?"

"No, they're both Androids created right here on Earth," Trunks replied. "Their creator is Gero, Dr Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I defeated them."Goku nodded.

* * *

"Man, for two guys who don't know each other they sure do have a lot to talk about." Bulma noted.

"But hey, talking is not bad." Krillin nodded. "It's a lot better than fighting."

"Uh, at least he doesn't have his sword out anymore." Gohan added his two cents.

"Yeah, and your Dad put his finger away too." Krillin concurred.

* * *

"No way same guy, wow." Goku gasped, catching Trunks' implication.

"That's him." Trunks nodded.

"But how?" Goku frowned in puzzlement. "He lived."

"Thanks to you." Trunks sighed and continued. "Yes, that's one battle you're going to wish you fought to the very end. Look, I,m sorry to say that Goku, I know you're a good person, but letting Dr Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. I'm still not sure where his laboratory is, if I knew, I'd be paying him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku, they're unlike anyone you've ever faced, nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth, it's mind-boggling how strong they are."

"What''s his plan?" Goku pressed. "What's Dr Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No one really knows." Trunks admitted. "The moment those things were able to think for themselves, they rebelled, and they've had their own twisted merciless agenda ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do, they're machines of destruction, man eaters. Their first act after being born was to turn on their creator, Dr Gero himself."

_

* * *

Trunks' vision_

_Dr Gero exclaimed in horror, "What are you doing? You can't harm me, I made you. Nooo!"_

* * *

"These Androids are ruthless, they delight in causing pain and chaos."Trunks continued. "Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare, always running and hiding and looking for a way out ."

"Hmm, man, gosh, you defeated Frieza in a flash, and yet from what you're saying these Androids are even stronger than you." Goku mused

"They are, for sure," Trunks nodded sadly. "Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies but it's two against one, there's not much I can do against them except run."

"What?" Goku asked, somewhat puzzled. "What about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?"

"They can't." Trunks admitted.

"Huh?" Goku was confused.

"They're dead." Trunks replied. "Three years from now, the Z Senshi will be gone. I'm all that's left, I'm doing the best I can. They're all gone, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo... They're all going to lose their lives against the Androids in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor, that's my master and best friend Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle but, 13 years later, they finally get him. Urgh, that was 4 years ago in my time, and as you already know Piccolo is gone so there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragonballs."

* * *

Back on the other side...

"Now what'' the deal?" Yamcha asked. "They look like somebody just died over there."

* * *

"Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives, so many have suffered at the hands of these beasts." An outraged Trunks shouted out. "Darn them! They're just far too strong!"

Ami rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Trunks gave her a grateful look before calming down.

"Wait a sec."Goku suddenly voiced. "Hey Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"Uh uh, you died before it." Trunks hesitated for a while before replying.

"Huh?" Goku was puzzled.

"Not too long from now, you're going to catch a new virus which attacks the heart." Trunks answered. "You're going to die from it. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news; it's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon, not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bummer," Goku muttered. "Being killed by a stupid virus, what a waste! Darn it! I want to fight those Androids."

This time, it was Trunks who was confused.

"I don't even get to take a crack at them." Goku complained.

"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight them?" Trunks blinked incredulously.

Goku nodded in affirmative.

"Aren't you scared of them at all?" Trunks frowned.

"Well, sure a little bit, all challenges are scary at first," Goku admitted. "Maybe I could make a difference."

"A guy like you probably could." Trunks smiled confidently. "You're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you Goku, I really can trust you, I'm glad I can." Revealing a bottle in his hand, he added, "Here you go, take this, man, for your health."

"My health?" Goku echoed.

"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that nasty virus you're going to get," Trunks nodded. "But in my time there is, take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"You're kidding me." Goku exclaimed. "Wow, awesome, it's purple too. I'll bet it's grape flavor."

"I shouldn't be doing this, Goku, because it's going to change history," Trunks admitted. "But some history should change, things are pretty bad."

Goku nodded mutely.

"We're living in fear with no way out," Trunks added. "It's terrible, but you can make a difference. Goku, my mother told me that you could and now I believe her."

"Your mother knows me?" Goku blinked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now." Trunks flushed.

"Oh, wow, I know your Mum huh?" Goku noted. "That's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there." Trunks pointed over to the other side.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Goku fell down anime-style. "Bulma's your mother! Ha ha."

"Great," Ami muttered. "Give him another heart attack, why don't you?"

* * *

"Urgh." Piccolo grimaced.

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down." Vegeta added.

"I could've sworn I heard Goku call my name." Bulma frowned.

* * *

After getting over yet another shock, Goku remarked, "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh? Unbelievable, I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha, but man, Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long, it's more of a passion kind of thing," Trunks blushed. "You know how stubborn they are."

"Ha, ha, ha." Goku laughed in agreement.

* * *

"Achoo." Yamcha sneezed.

"Excuse you." Bulma muttered.

* * *

"Yamcha and my mother are going to break up," Trunks confessed. "He finds someone else and my Mum, she falls in love with my Dad. Of course he can never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there," Goku added his two cents. "I know them, and man oh man, they're the feistiest two people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to get to meet him." Trunks remarked. "He's a cranky guy but he's impressive."

"Hey, that guy's looking over here, isn't he?" Yamcha noticed something.

"Yeah, it looks like he's smiling." Puar nodded.

"I know it's bizarre," Trunks added. "But they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it… it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku or I might not be born."

"Hey, not a problem." Goku nodded.

"Well, look I better be off," Trunks smiled. "My Mum's worried sick about us, she needs to know that everything went okay."

"Please tell her that I send my love," Goku waved. "And thanks for this, you're great."

"Hey, you've helped me in a lot of ways, I should be thanking you." Trunks corrected.

"Me, what did I do?" Goku was puzzled.

"Well, I've felt alone since Gohan died, he was the last person who understood me and my power," Trunks confessed. "But meeting you has inspired me, Goku, it's been like finding a long lost brother. You take care."

"You too," Goku nodded. "You're a brave young man, Trunks. Now that I've met you I'll be with you in spirit, no matter where you go."

Trunks nodded mutely and took off, with Ami in his arms.

* * *

"Man, they didn't even say goodbye." Yamcha complained.

"Ah man, now what?" Goku wondered. "Three years. Gosh, how am I going to let them know?"

"Daddy!" Gohan rushed up.

"Goku, so what did that guy say?" Krillin asked.

"Well,nothing important, really." Goku admitted.

"That's funny." Piccolo pressed. "It all sounded pretty important to me."

"Really?" Goku asked the Namekian. "You heard it all?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face, you know, Goku." Piccolo reminded.

"Oh, what's so important that you can't tell us, Goku?" Bulma pressed.

"Well, I can't really say." Goku was hesitant.

"Alright, if you don't, I will." Piccolo cute in.

"But gosh," Goku protested. "You heard."

"Don't worry, Goku." Piccolo assured. "I won't say anything that would endanger your friend. But we deserve a chance to change our destinies; all of us, not just him."

"Destinies?" Bulma echoed.

"And that's the whole story." Piccolo finished his narration. "In 3 years, all of us except Gohan, are supposed to die in a battle with the Androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that."

"What a cook." Yamcha snorted. "He's cracked. Don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure." Bulma admitted.

"Look." Piccolo voiced. "Believe what you want to believe. As for me, I want to live. So, I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

"Look, there they are." Yamcha noticed the time machine in the sky.

* * *

Inside his time machine, Trunks looked down at his younger parents and muttered. "Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold like a rock. But still, deep down, your heart beats like mine does... I know you feel... I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you, Dad. Farewell young Mother, may the good spirits keep you safe."

"But it was wonderful to finally be able to see everyone." Ami voiced.

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "And I couldn't have done it without you." he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"They're gone." Krillin nodded.

"Yeah, back to the future." Piccolo added.

"How strange." Bulma frowned. "I could've sworn he was waving goodbye, to me."

"Man, I'm going to train, you guys." Tien remarked.

"Me too." Yamcha nodded.

"Yeah, I am too." Krillin agreed.

_Another Super Saiyan._ Vegeta hissed. _Urgh. I've got to have it. I've got to experience it._

_Gosh, goodbye who ever you are._ Bulma breathed in amazement.

"Wow, gosh dad, do you really believe that the two of them came from the future?" Gohan blinked in astonishment.

"Yes I do, son." Goku nodded as Trunks' time machine took off. "Yes I do."

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Goku's Special Technique.


	8. Goku's Special Technique

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Goku explains to the others how he survived Namek's destruction, saying he managed to get to a Ginyu Force space pod and crashed on planet Yardrat. There, the inhabitants nursed Goku back to health and taught him a new technique: Instant Transmission. As for Future Trunks' warning about the future, Piccolo (having heard everything because of his good ears) says everyone must decide whether they're going to fight or not now. They all agree to fight and begin training.

Chapter 6: Goku's Special Technique

* * *

"Sorry guys." Goku apologized. "I guess all this trouble must have followed me home from Namek."

"Tell me, Kakarot." Vegeta voiced. "Exactly how did you escape from Namek anyway?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Yamcha noted. "Frieza's ship was wrecked, wasn't it? King Kai told us there was no way you could have survived when Namek exploded. We thought you were a goner. How did you get away?"

"When there's a will, there's a way." Goku replied. _But there were moments where I think I didn't make it._

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Come on baby, please work." Goku flew into the control room of Frieza's ship. "Work, you sorry piece of junk! No, wait. I take that back, you're not a piece of junk. Oh no!" he exclaimed, realizing that his time was up._

* * *

"So Frieza's ship won't work at all?" Krillin surmised. "Well, Goku, I bet you must be really scared."

"Yeah, but it was a good thing for me that I can able keep a clear head through it all." Goku admitted.

"Enough with the suspense already." Vegeta snapped. "Get on with the blasted story."

"Alright, where was I?" Goku continued. "Planet Namek was just about to blow."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Come on, you piece of junk." Goku demanded as the ship fell into the crevice. "Go!" he slammed his fists on the control panel._

* * *

"I had almost given up hope, but then at the last minute, I caught sight of another ship." Goku related.

"Another ship?" Vegeta echoed. "That must have belonged to the Ginyu Force."

"Whomever it belonged to, I knew it was my only chance." Goku narrated. "So I went for it. There was no time for me to plot a course, so I just fired up the engines and punched it. I made it off of Namek with just a couple of seconds to spare. The only problem was, I had no idea where I was going. The next thing I remember, is crash-landing on some strange planet, light years away from Namek."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_It's my lucky day." Goku peered open his eyes at the surrounding Yardrats. "I didn't know that the circus was in town." and fell unconscious._

* * *

"It turns out I landed on the planet Yardrat." Goku added. "And the inhabitants were really friendly. They were kind enough to nurse me back to health, and they even repaired my spaceship. So, once I was strong enough to make the journey, I packed up and headed home."

"That may explain where you've been all of this time." Vegeta noted. "But there're still a few things that I like to know. For starters, where in the world did you get that absurd-looking outfit?"

"It's the latest fashion on Yardrat." Goku replied. "But I guess it does look a little strange. But at least it's not pink."

"Never mind." Vegeta snapped. "Who cares about your stupid clothes anyway? Now, it's pretty obvious that you've been training. I want to see what you have learnt."

"Now where to begin." Goku mused. "Oh yeah."

"Alright." Krillin beamed. "I knew that Goku wouldn't come back empty-handed."

"Come on, show us some new tricks, Goku." Bulma prodded.

"Alright, let's see if I can remember it now." Goku relented. "How did it go again? It's not an easy trick to do. I'd like to call it, the 'Instant Transmission'."

"The 'Instant' what?" the group echoed.

"Hey, come on, let's see it." Tien demanded.

"Okay, watch this." Goku replied. "Alright, to begin with, I need to imagine a person. A person far away. Now, who should it be? Someone with a whole lot of life energy would be good. Now, who's it gonna be? I got it." he picked a target. "Ready? 3, 2, 1." and teleported.

"He's gone." Gohan, Krillin and Bulma gaped, before Goku materialized in front of them seconds later.

"Wow." Bulma gushed.

"So?" Vegeta snorted. "What's so great about that? It's just super speed."

"Ta-da!" Goku returned, wearing Master Roshii's sunglasses. "Check it out."

"What?" Krillin stammered. "But those glasses are Master Roshii's."

"Yeah, they are." Bulma confirmed.

* * *

In Kame's House...

"NO!" Master Roshii exclaimed. "My glasses!"

* * *

"But that's impossible." Yamcha was stunned. "Kame's House is miles away from here, Goku. What's up?"

"It's a secret." Goku grinned. "Krillin, can I trust you with these?" he handed Master Roshii's sunglasses to Krillin.

"Sure, no problemo." Krillin took the glasses.

"Oh man, now he's going to get an attitude." Bulma complained when Krillin put on the glasses.

"I'll say." Goku chuckled.

"Great," Tien nodded. "Now, don't you think we'd better talk about some other things, like Androids?"

"Androids?" Goku echoed. "Gosh! I guess I almost forgot about them." causing everyone else to facefault.

"May 12, 3 years from now, on an island, 9 miles south-west of South City, at 10 o'clock in the morning." Piccolo reminded. "Two killer Androids will arrive."

"Okay, okay." Goku chided. "Enough. Just joking. We all remember."

"So, what you're saying is we should keep that day open." Krillin surmised.

"This one could get a little bit rough." Piccolo warned. "So, you'll have to decide if you're in or you're out. When the time comes, you won't be able to hide behind those sunglasses."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Yamcha agreed.

"Now, hold on." Vegeta voiced. "I don't remember putting you in charge of this operation."

"Are you challenging me, Vegeta?" Piccolo barked.

"Woah now." Goku intervened.

"Don't cross me, Vegeta." Piccolo warned.

"Or what?" Vegeta taunted.

"Hey, hold on." Bulma cut in. "I just had a great idea. I know a way that we can save the Earth and not fight. Get rid of Doctor Gero. Here's what I think we should do. Use the Dragonballs to summon the Dragon, he'll tell us where the Doctor is, we take care of the Doctor and all our problems will be solved. You get it?"

"That's great." Krillin agreed. "In fact Bulma, I'm surprised I didn't think of that before you did. I mean, who wants to wait around for 3 years anyway?"

"By the time we've found the Dragonballs, it will be too late." Vegeta snapped. "You doff! Leave the great ideas to the great minds like my own."

"Get over yourself!" Bulma fumed. "You won't know a great idea if it hit you in the head, you big dummy! Goku, you're with me, aren't you?"

"Wow, I can't believe it, but I have to say I'm with Vegeta." Goku replied. "Besides, Doctor Gero hasn't made the Androids yet, so he hasn't done anything wrong. Well, we'll just have to wait."

"But that boy said those Androids were strong enough to fight us all out!" Bulma argued. "Why do you want to rush off and beat them head-on? Think about it, guys. You don't want to fight them."

"No, we don't." Tien voiced. "But it looks like we have to. So, what about you two?" he looked over at Yamcha and Puar. "Are you with us?"

"We're done for..." Bulma muttered when Yamcha nodded.

"Well, that's it." Krillin concluded. "I know what I have to do. I'm in, even though the odds are against us. Think about it. we're a lot stronger together than we are apart. And together, we'll have no problem beating those Androids, right? Yeah, Bulma. Your idea was good in theory but maybe you ought to rethink your position on this one."

"What are you saying?" Bulma barked.

"Come here." Krillin whispered. "What I'm trying to say is I want to try and stay on the good side of Vegeta and Piccolo. And I don't know if you've noticed, but they.. er.. seem to have a hard time controlling their tempers."

"I get it." Gohan noted. "You're saying you don't want to get beaten up."

"Gohan." Krillin chided. "Cool it. You're wrecking my style."

"What a dweeb." Bulma muttered. "As for the rest of you, don't come crying to me when those Androids come and take over the Earth and enslave everybody, because I'll just say 'I told you so'."

"Then, it's settled." Goku concluded. "We'll all fight together."

"Look at you." Bulma scoffed. "The great general rallying his troops. Hardly, you look more like a cheerleader. It's hopeless, boys will always be boys."

"Great, we'll meet here." Goku confirmed. "In 3 years, at 9 am on May 12. And if you don't think you can handle it, don't bother showing up. Got it?"

"Kakarot." Vegeta voiced. "I want you to know that just because we've agreed to fight together this time, I don't want you to start thinking anything has changed between us. Listen, when this is over, we'll meet to settle the score."

"Sure." Goku nodded and Vegeta took off.

"Goodbye, you guys." Tien bade the group farewell. "See you in 3 years."

"See you later." Chaozu waved and the two shot off.

"Be sure to drop us a line sometime." Krillin called.

"Train really hard." Gohan added. "We're counting on you guys. Okay?"

"Piccolo, I need a training partner." Goku turned to the Namekian. "So, what do you say? It would make Gohan happy."

"Alright then." Piccolo relented. "I'm in."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered. "Alright!"

"Krillin, Yamcha, care to join us?" Goku offered.

"No thanks." Krillin replied. "I think I'm going to train with Master Roshii."

"Yeah, I'll like to train at my own pace, Goku." Yamcha agreed. "Besides, I don't think I can keep up with you guys anyway."

"Okay, see ya." Goku waved. "Oh." he stopped. "And Bulma, hey. I hope you have a healthy baby. See you in 3!" he declared and he, Gohan and Piccolo blasted off.

"Bulma," Krillin voiced. "What did he mean? Are you going to be a Mom?"

"No way." Bulma protested. "I don't know what Goku was talking about."

"He was trying to say," Yamcha stuttered, blushing. "Maybe it's about time you got married and started a family, huh? I mean it's not like you're getting any younger, huh?"

* * *

In Kame's House...

"Hey, what's shaking?" Krillin grinned at his former Sensei.

"Where did you come from?" Master Roshii stammered. "Krillin, it's not nice to sneak up on me like that! Hey, are those my sunglasses?"

"What?" Krillin removed the glasses. "What do you know?"

"Give it!" Master Roshii snatched back his sunglasses. "Now, I can catch up on my reading." and returned to his porn.

"No, wait." Krillin objected. "Train me. Come on." he pleaded.

* * *

In Capsule Corporation...

"You're kidding!" Dr. Brief exclaimed, after Vegeta posted his demand. "300 times gravity? That's impossible!"

"So?" Vegeta barked. "That's what I want. "Kakarot trained in 100 times gravity, right? So, I want 3 times as much."

"But, that's crazy." Dr. Brief gaped. "With 300 times gravity, your body will feel like it weighs 80 tonnes. Good kitty." he patted the terrified Tama.

"That's what I want!" Vegeta exploded.

* * *

In the Son household...

"This has gone too far, Goku." Chi-Chi fumed. "I don't want you teaching our son all of your bad habits. I won't stand for it. I won't. This has got to stop. Are you crazy? No way! I'm not going to let you interfere with Gohan's studies anymore. Why do you think I bought Gohan textbooks and study tapes? Do you want our only son to grow up to be a muscle-bound thug, without a brain? You can go, but Gohan stays here." she huffed.

"Chi-Chi." Goku pacified. "We need Gohan for this battle. It's important. It's only this one time. Then, he can spend the rest of his life with his nose in the books."

"I don't want our son growing up without an education like his father did!" Chi-Chi exploded. "Is that so wrong? Honestly, all the pain and torment I go through, just because I want the best for my little boy." she sobbed.

"Boy, I never knew you felt so strongly about it, Chi-Chi." Goku noted. "But look, Gohan wants to go."

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi fumed. "No way, and that's final!"

"But, are you trying to tell me that Gohan's studies are more important than saving the Earth?" Goku blinked.

"That's right, mister!" Chi-Chi exploded. "There's nothing more important than Gohan studies right now! If Gohan takes 3 years off, he'll fall behind!"

"Oh, relax, Chi-Chi." Goku assured, giving his fuming wife a slap on the shoulder and sending her flying out of the house, crashing through a tree and into a hay stack. "Oh no, what have I done! I've been in space so long, I don't know my own strength! There, I guess I'm not used to the gravity on Earth yet, Chi-Chi." he bandaged his wife up.

"Listen, Goku." Chi-Chi stated. "I'll let Gohan train with you, but I want him to try and study too. I don't think that's unreasonable. I mean, the boy his age can't spend every day, rough-housing. He needs an education, and I want to make sure he gets one. Have I made myself clear?"

"That's one battle Goku will never win." Piccolo stated outside the house.

* * *

And so, the Z Senshi started their own training regime.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. And that's it for the Trunks Saga, next stop: the Androids Saga.


End file.
